Dot Hack: Dark Data
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: Misa wakes up with no idea where she is, or what's going on. luckyily she meets Tasuku and Wiseman who are going to help her out, but i sinster plot is already in motion, can everyone mangae? and who or what is Misaki anyway? also there is a GRUNTY!
1. So you WERE watching me

**=^. ~= I wish 'The World' were a real RPG that I could play! Bolded things are E-mails or computer graphics.**

**Narrator's POV**

**[X_Dark_Data_Chrome_Y7Z/893_Black_Velvet_Death_X] **

**5/28/14**

**0:57 A.m **

**FROM: Black_Velvet_Death **

**TO: Dark_Data_Chrome **

**Look, I know what you have been up to the past few weeks. **

**I demand that you stop doing it, or at least do it proper. Right now you're being too messy and we wouldn't want to have any mistakes now would we?**

The man smiled evilly, if BlackVelvet thought that he was being messy for no reason, he was wrong. He had a plan, he always did.

"And now for the finishing touches" he chuckled darkly as he typed in a computer code, a black box came up, he clicked on it and resumed the encoding half of his hacking job.

"Oh won't they just be pleasantly surprised?" he said with malice.

**Misaki's POV**

I walked around the square nervously, I wasn't really sure where I was or what this place was… still I stayed, it seemed like a safe place.

"Hey!" someone called, I almost bolted, but he came up to me before I could finish deciding whether or not to. He had cerulean blue hair and emerald eyes.

"What do you need?" I asked suspiciously, he shrugged

"Nothing, I just figured, you might want some help, and I mean you've been hanging around the Theta Server for ages.

"Doesn't that mean you've been hanging around her for hours, I mean if you've been watching me all this time." I said

"Well…" he trailed off awkwardly at a loss for words. I smiled, I liked this guy… he was nice

"I was teasing silly!"

"Oh, uh yeah" he blushed deeply "By the way I'm Tasuku"

"I'm Misaki. Also, you mentioned that this was the theta server… does that mean that there are more towns like this?"

He looked startled "How could you not know? I mean when we start playing The World, we don't start on this server"

"Playing it?" I said bewildered

"Yeah, you know The World; it's like the biggest online RPG right now."

'_RPG? Online? What is he talking about!' _I thought frantically then spoke as if I had been kidding

"Oh. Yeah of course! Heh silly me, how could I forget a thing like that!"

He looked like he hadn't bought that completely.

"Anyway, I'm going to head out to∑ Dark, Soulless, Sea… Do you want to come with me? I mean you're a high enough level for there."

'_I'm a level?' _that's when I realized, if I looked a certain way computer coding would show up with different sets of data, above Tasuku's head was a small character description.

**User: Tasuku**

** Weapons class: Blade master**

** LV: 48**

** Exp: 17453/18000 **

** Hp: 243/243**

** Character code 2 9083 014166 4**

There were more detailed descriptions that continued on, but I didn't bother to read them, instead I glanced above me,

**User: Misaki **

** Weapons class: Heavy blade, Wavemaster**

** LV: 45**

** Exp: 9823/10000**

** Hp: 257/257**

** Character code 2 9083 01542090 7**

But for some odd reason, every time I looked at my data, a different set of numbers would flash behind it. These numbers were

**XX_Error_System_Y7Z_DDxX M154k1**

** System_Error_Error_W4v3Bl4d3_**

**_C80_1010011010_45**

** X_YK3_0110010100110_3289_00001_ErRoR**

** _Warning_System_Error!_710015110021011**

I had no idea what those code-like words were, but I had a feeling that I shouldn't ask about it.

So I smiled at him

"Yeah, I haven't been to Dark, Soulless, Sea, yet. And it would be fun to go with you!" he had looked unsure for a minute when I had hesitated while looking at the odd codes, but then he grinned.

"Alright, so are you ready to go out to a dungeon or do you need supplies?"

"Um, let me check" I asked embarrassedly

I looked into the bag I was holding, for being so light it held many items. There were red vials as well as green and blue, there were also different weapons and armors, and if that wasn't enough there were books and other items that I was sure were magic inside.

"I never realized that my bag could carry so much!" I exclaimed to Tasuku

"I take it you have enough supplies then?" he asked, I nodded

"Then let's go" he said

"Hey Tasuku!" another boy called running over

"Hey Wiseman what's up?" Tasuku asked

"They ditched me again!" Wiseman complained

"Who ditched you?" I asked

"Stupid Kite and BlackRose, I mean I helped save 'The World' with them, and then they go off on their like it's their own love fest, and they don't need anyone else any more, I mean I am not just a tool!" I said angrily

"Damn them. are you the only one they ditch, and how many times has this happened to you?" Tasuku asked

"Argh! Too many times to bother trying to keep up! And today they promised me and Minstral that we would go together today!" he said

"That's horrible!" I told him, he seemed to calm down a bit and finally notice me

"Hey Tasuku, do you have a girlfriend? Are you d=gonna ditch me for her now?" he accused

"NO!" we both exclaimed back

"I'm new to the world, he's showing me around" I explained

"How can you be new? You're level 45!" he asked

"I just am, okay!" I snapped,

"Hey Wiseman, do you want to come with us instead?" asked Tasuku feeling the tension in the air

"Sure if it's alright with _her_" He answered

"Yeah, its fine we're going to ∑ Dark, Soulless, Sea. And I have a name you know, it's Misaki" I replied, then I turned away from him and followed Tasuku to an odd looking light thing in the middle of the town, when I tried to see what it was, the coding said it was something called a 'Chaotic gate'.

Tasuku and Wiseman walked straight into it so I supposed it was safe.

When I got into the light I was transported into somewhere all black, somehow this place was oddly familiar, but I couldn't place why.

Then something appeared before me prompting me to select three different area codes and the server, I chose ∑ for the server (**A/n sorry if the symbol doesn't show up) **and Dark, Soulless, Sea. For the area, after a few moments the blackness melted away to reveal a landscape.  
>The sky was deep crimson with dark purple clouds obscuring most of it. There was also a forest, but the trees were coloured odd, pine trees had black, almost burnt looking, trucks with their normal looking dark green needles, the other trees had pure white trunks with black and dark purple leaves that looked almost oily. I shivered this place did not feel welcoming at all.<p>

"Hey! Misaki!" Came the shouts of my only friends, I whipped around to see Wiseman and Tasuku

"Tasuku, Wiseman! What took you so long?" I asked somewhat accusingly

"I'm sorry Misa, the only reason we didn't arrive together, was that I forgot to form a party" Tasuku explained

"Misa?" I commented with a raised brow, he blushed

"Uh sorry, do you mind if I call you that?" he asked with all the confidence of a dead squirrel

"Its fine, you can call me that too if you want Wiseman, anyway let's form a party now" I told them, Tasuku nodded eagerly, happy at being forgiven, Wiseman answered with a 'Kay'.

A few seconds later and a window only I could see appeared before me.

**Tasuku wants to form a party! Accept?**

I mentally agreed, and it seemed to work, because all of a sudden I could see his data and most of his stats without having to decode the data from him directly.

What I saw was similar to what I had seen earlier except it didn't show how much experience points he needed or his Character code, what it did show was his hit points, skill points, his level, weapons class and his status, which was currently regular.

Wiseman's Stats also showed up, but before I could inspect them he turned to me

"Misa, how are you a Heavy Blade and a Wavemaster?" he suddenly asked shocked

"I dunno, I just am" I told him shrugging

"But, you aren't supposed to be able to choose two different weapon classes" he said still mystified

"I guess I'm just special then" I said, getting irritated at his speculations. Wiseman must have heard the tone of my voice because he stopped questioning me about it and instead asked where my blade was.

I drew my blade out from the simple gold bracelet around my wrist, it was an impressive weapon, it was large like all of the other heavy blades, and was two-handed, its metal was gleaming and coloured silver with gold on the edges of the blade, there was a V cut out just below the edge of the blade with the point in the direction of the blade tip and the ends facing towards the ornate hilt.

The hilt looked like two Asian dragons twisting together fighting each other for a pearl that served for the end of the blade. I grasped my sword with both hands.

"So what do you think?" I asked

"Impressive" both of them commented looking it over again, "anyway, I think the dungeon is on the other side of the forest" Tasuku said

"So we have to go through it?"

"Yeah" he told me, used to my questioning of everything already, although Wiseman still gave me a slightly odd look.

We went through the forest together hitting only a few magic portals on the way. All of the portals had been monsters with varying difficulties in level. The last magic portal we triggered left us with a chest

"It's a trap!" I exclaimed, I hadn't been afraid of the monsters, but this was different, this was a trap and I was sure of it.

"It's not a trap silly, it's a treasure chest, meaning we get an item" Tasuku told me

"I still don't want to touch that thing" I told him

"Oh come on don't be a wuss just open it" Wiseman said

"I'm not a wuss but I ain't stupid, that's a trap" I persisted, he rolled his eyes

"Alright, if you're just too chicken, I mean you are a _girl_" he said provoking me well

"Damn you" I said kicking the chest open.

**Somewhat of a cliffy, plus I'm too lazy to write anymore… wow I cannot write well for .hack T.X … … … … I'd train, but I don't know how… gawd that's depressing, anyways Please Review! I would love to hear some feedback, ****FRIENDLY CRITICISM IS LOVED! PUT DOWNS ARE NOT!**

'**Some helpful tips' My flame-stalker, if you are reading this and planning to flame-stalk me again, well don't. Because**

'**If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all!' ~Thumper**


	2. IS IT A TRAP OR NOT?

**I hurt myself**** again! (actually hurting myself seems to be a daily occurrence, so I wont go into the horrible details…) Anyways that's why I've been slow to write, also ever heard of writer's block, or losing the will to write? …somehow right now I'm lonely.**

**Misaki's POV**

As I kicked the chest open, a brilliant light burst forth. The next thing I knew I was being tackled to the ground with a "Buu!"

"What the heck!" I shouted blindly at the boys "I thought you said it wouldn't be a trap!"

"It's not, it's a…"

"Bluu!" I managed to right myself and get whatever had tackled me to release its grip on me and fall to the ground.

"What are you?" I asked staring at its cute blue pig-cow like appearance

"Hey, that's rude!" it said offended "first you kick me, then you fling to me the ground and if _that _wasn't enough you stare at me and ask what I am! Isn't it obvious? I'm a Grunty"

"Come again? A what?" I asked

"I'M A GRUNTY" it shouted

"What were you doing inside a chest?" asked Wiseman

"Well…" it trailed off

"You got stuck… didn't you?" Commented Tasuku with a sly grin

"I did not! A grunty like me would never get stuck!" said the flustered grunty.

'_ahh… so he did get stuck…'_

"Soo because you were in the chest, and I don't think you want to fight us… does this mean we get to keep you?" I asked

"Do I look like a pet to you?" It snapped

"Yes" we all replied, it sighed in frustration and defeat

"Fine then"

"Okay Blue, make sure you don't fall behind." I told him

"Blue?" it said questioningly "of all the names you could have named me, you name me blue?" there was a slight twitch of anger in his face, great just what I needed, an anger management pet…

"Well you are the colour blue, so it makes sense." I told him

"Whatever" It said, from there on we got to the entrance in relative silence.

**[X_Dark_Data_Chrome_Y7Z/893_Black_Velvet_Death_X] **

**5/28/14**

**2:58 P.m.**

**FROM: Dark_Data_Chrome**

**TO: Black_Velvet_Death **

** The plan is in motion. It will not be long before everything falls into place.**

"Soo… do we actually have to go in there?" asked Blue

"Well, yeah, it's a dungeon, you kind of have to go in there to clear the area, and get the treasure and stuff" I told him,

"A-alright then, if you say so…" he stammered back

"And onward we go!" shouted Tasuku

"Try and hurry, I just remembered I have a school thing I need to go to." Wiseman said

"And so I enter my first dungeon!" I cheer quietly to myself as to not arouse suspicion.

The dungeon turned out to be pretty easy, with all of us there. I had my Wave master skills for the occasional healing and my Heavy Blade for attacking with the others, soon it was cleared, and we all returned to the Theta server in which we had started out at.

Soon after arriving, Wiseman said something about signing out and doing something at school, and then left. Not long after and Tasuku said that he was going to log out too, because it was getting late, I nodded and told him okay. Then it was just me and my Grunty…

"Are you going to dump me in a Grunty farm and leave me alone for nearly the rest of my life now?" Asked Blue

"What the hell are you talking about? You're my companion and you're staying with me." I told him, scooping him up into my arms before he could get any funny ideas.

"…I'm hungry" was all he said, relaxing into my hold. My stomach rumbled a little too and I realized that I was also hungry.

"Let's go get some food then eh?" he gave me what I was sure was a smile.

There wasn't much for food here, considering that it was a town, there should have been at least one food place, but I couldn't find anything. The one thing somewhat close to food was some sort of grunty feed, but whatever that was looked barely passable for Grunty food, let alone for a human to eat. I went up to a random person.

"Excuse me, but where can I buy food here?" I asked. The person gave me an odd look of surprise and suspicion before answering.

"You don't buy food here, if you need to feed your grunty, then just leave him at the grunty farm or, buy some grunty food."

"But, don't we need to eat?" I asked

"What are you talking about? Just eat at home before you sign in, if you're going to get so hungry."

"Uhh… yeah, okay then, thanks" I told her before walking away.

I had no idea what she was talking about, for all I knew, this _was _my home. And I sure as hell didn't see anything resembling a snack anywhere here. I kept walking and I soon left town, there was a dungeon-ish area of sorts, and then I ran into another town, this one was more like a city, it was called Mac٠Anu, or so a small wooden sign said.

Once more there was no real source of food. I sighed and sat down on a bench, when it struck me.

"My bag!" I said suddenly, startling Blue

"What about your bag?" he asked me, I grinned

"My bag is loaded with stuff, I'm sure there's some sort of food inside!" I quickly pulled out my bag and rummaged through it. Inside I found several different drinks, and snacks, as well as some decent meals.

"Thank you God!" I cried out at the discovery of food. Me and Blue ate until we were full, and then put the rest away.

Now for a place to sleep, somehow I got the feeling that people often didn't sleep within here. So I would have to find some sort of secluded place if I wanted any rest.

**[X_ Black_Velvet_Death_Y7Z/893_Dark_Data_Chrome_X] **

**5/28/14**

**12:50 A.m. **

**FROM: Black_Velvet_Death **

**TO: Dark_Data_Chrome**

** Things are falling into place? If anything, your plan seems even more flawed. Lucky for you though, it is entertaining. So for now I will not stop your fun. But I do expect to see some progress. Make that happen soon, or else, you know what will happen.**

In the end I had found a quiet grove on the top of a hill that overlooked the town. We had set up a camp there, and nestled down for the night, waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

**Yeah, I'm sorry it's awfully short… and it's probably a pretty awful story… I went on a hike a couple days ago in Lynn Valley. A few minutes ago I finished a great book, it was called '****Fate'**** by Jennifer Lynn Barnes, it was really awesome! …Okay shutting up and sleeping now! buh-bye!**


	3. WHAT THE HELL

**I AM SICK AND TIRED F HAVING TO CHANGE THESE DAMN COMMENTS EVERYTIME SOMETHING HAPPENS LIKE WHEATHER OR NOT I'M PISSED OR EMMBARRASSED, DAMMIT JUST READ THE STORY!**

**Tasuku's POV**

'_What the hell?' _I thought as I found Misaki lying asleep on a hill with Blue.

Things with her were odd, she acted like she didn't know a thing about the world, and yet she was such a high level, it couldn't be amnesia because she would still at some point have gotten home and remembered nearly everything.

And she didn't seem like a NPC because, even NPCs with emotion couldn't act as human as her, but here she was sleeping in the world, something she shouldn't be able to do.

"Misa?" I asked in quiet attempt to wake her up. She didn't even budge, I shook her,

"Numbers, why do I see all these numbers?" she muttered, her eyes opened slightly and I took a step back, her normally violet eyes were pure black with green computer code running across.

"Misa." I called with a little more force, she didn't reply, I tapped her gently, the place where I had touched her scattered into green fragmented pieces of coding.

"MISAKI!" I shouted, suddenly she disappeared a black and green outline replacing her form.

Then, as quickly as it happened she came back normal with her not-quite-shoulder-length lilac hair, and deep violet eyes.

Her light blue face tattoos, two thick lines forming triangle pointing down with a smaller 'triangle' pointing up, the tips of the two not quite touching, the tattoos left her pale skin in the middle of them, almost like a triangle within a triangle.

Her outfit was a short tight-fitting white dress styled armor, with raspberry pink-red leather crossing her bust in a diagonal line, with a gold button at the top of her left breast, from it spawned silver and gold coloured shoulder strap like things that hung off on the side of her shoulders, they weren't straps however, they were metal guards that were sharp on the ends, she had those on both arms.

The bottom of her dress ended in a point, with yellow hemming.

Around her waist was a silver metal belt/ring/thing with a gold circle in the centre, and two spikes on the sides. Off the belt was a few silver plats with gold edges, they went over top, a raspberry pink skirt that remained open in the front of her.

She also wore thigh-high raspberry coloured boots that was edged with gold colour on the top.

Around one wrist, she wore her golden bracelet from which she summoned her blade, on the other arm, a little below her elbow a white cuff that ended in a Torchic wing style ending, instead of being orange and yellow though, it was white and pink.

A yellow sleeve like thing came out from under it and ended hugging the back of her hand.

Slowly she woke; she rubbed her eyes, when she noticed me she perked up.

"Tasuku I'm sorry, I didn't know where we could sleep at, and so we spent the night here!" she explained happily,

"Misaki, please, tell me the truth. Who are you?" I asked her, cutting straight to the point.

"Me? I'm Misaki."

"Get serious, who and what are you?" I asked again with more force.

"I told you, my name is Misaki, and I am a resident here, I think." I took a deep breath.

"Are you human or not?"

"I have no idea!"

"Tell me, why did you sleep here, your supposed to take off your FMD and log out, but you slept here, you are supposed to do that!"

"I DON'T HAVE A FMD WHATEVER THINGY! AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU MEAN BY LOGGING OUT! AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT I AM AND AM NOT SUPPOSED TO DO!" she shouted frustrated

"So you are an NPC"

"What is an NPC and what is FMD?" She asked me

"Non-player character and face mount display" I nearly shouted at her "don't you know anything!" I asked her with malice

"How am I supposed to know things when I just got here yesterday?" She said with a lot of emotion, and as she ran away I could just make out a crystal trail of tears leaving with her.

"Mwe? Huh, what happened?" Asked Blue, who was just getting up now.

"Misaki is some sort of weird NPC, and she freaked out and ran off." I explained annoyed.

**Misaki's POV**

'_What's that supposed to mean? I'm not controlled by anyone! I'm my own self! What's his problem? I didn't do a thing to him!' _I wondered.

Tasuku's sudden anger at me hurt like an icy cold dagger to the heart.

After running for what seemed like miles I collapsed and cried until the tears didn't flow anymore.

**Tasuku's POV**

"You know, that was kind of harsh of you." Blue told me after I finished describing what exactly had happened. I sighed. I knew that I had been more than just a little mean.

"Come on then." I said getting up and marching off in the direction she had run off in, blue was at my heels.

**Mysterious person's POV**

"Master" I acknowledged and knelt on the ground, the man nodded, and I rose again.

"So, how did it go?" Asked the man

"It went well." I replied

"And the girl?"

"Doesn't expect a thing."

"The boy?"

"Not a problem, it will only take a little to set everything into motion."

"Good."

"You know, she sticks out too much," I commented "anyone who joins with her party will notice that she isn't like a normal player. That could cause some problems."

"Don't worry, I already sent someone to fix that." He told me with confidence.

**Misaki's POV**

I was cold, tired, hungry, and bitchy. Someone poking me with the tip of a sword didn't help, and then comes the familiar voice.

"You coming or what?"

"Only if someone 'controls' me to" I spat back angered.

"Listen, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I was just startled to find you sleeping on a hill." He told me

"I dunno, I might come, I might not."

"Please?" he said with a wistful tone in his voice

"I hate you."

"Bu-" I held up a hand

"Let me finish. I hate you, I can't say no to you." I got up and dried my eyes of the tear marks, "so we gonna go exploring or what?" Tasuku smiles at me in his sweet way.

"Yea, let's go" He offers his hand to me, and I take it, savoring it's warmth and I wondered what this feeling was.

"HEY GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!" came the shout of my other best friend

"Wiseman! What took you so long?" I asked cheerily

"I'm sorry! I got outta school late…" he explained ashamedly

"That's okay, you're here now right? Let's go!" he smiled. And the three of us plus blue ran off for our next journey.

**You know the drill… please review**


End file.
